Please, Someone Love Me!
by Katie Kalamity
Summary: Momo is a girl who gets abused by her parents day in and day out. But what will happen when a White-haired sensei comes to her school and becomes her new math teacher? HitsuHina. Please, Read&Review!


**Okay well, this was mostly just an introduction. xDD There is going to be so much in this story, I'm really psyched to write MORE! But I can't, cause it's 10:46. D: -cryy- But hope you enjoy! :D **

_Beeeeeeeeep, Beeeeeeeeep, Beeeeeeeeep…_

An annoyed moan escaped from the brunette's lips as she rolled around in bed, praying that the beeping sound of her alarm was just her imagination, or a _nightmare._ She kept lying in her bed for some time, hoping with all her heart that the beeping would magically go away. But it didn't. It just kept getting louder, and louder, and louder until it pierced through her ear drums like a sword. She groaned loudly and reached her hand out, trying to find the off switch. She started to growl when she couldn't find, and then got to the point where she sat up in bed and grabbed the whole alarm clock, chucking it across the room. The piercing beeping had stopped, but it still rang in her head.

She rolled out of bed, slowly making her way to stand up. And when she finally did, she stumbled, but then soon caught herself on her dresser. Why did she have to go to school today? All that happened in school was she got even more homework than she already had, and got yelled at _all the time_ from her math teacher, Mr. Lausser. Every single day he would yell at her, and shout it out to the whole world that she was failing. Come on, she wasn't the smartest kid in class, but she wasn't the dumbest either. Okay, maybe she was. But that doesn't mean announce it to the whole student body!

Momo sleepily walked over to her bathroom and turned on the light, finding her clothes scattered about. She quickly walked past them like they weren't even there, and turned on her shower.

…_Another day of school…another day of yelling. Why can't that asshole just go away…?_

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Momo took in a deep breath, filling her nostrils with the not-so-clean-smoking-air of her kitchen. Clean and not so ready to go to school, Momo walked over to refrigerator and opened it, remembering Mr. Lausser's lecture to her how important breakfast is. She cringed when the old geezers face came to her mind. She sighed when she saw that nothing was in her fridge, _again._ Well, being a full time hooker, and her dad being a full time drunk didn't really bring food to the table, or, to the fridge, since Momo never _once _had eaten with her parents. They were both very abusive to her, and she couldn't stand living in her house. She would always have to lie to her teachers about all the bruises she had got the following day, because her parents had told her if she says anything, then they would both kill her.

Momo flinched at the thought, and quickly pushed it out of her mind. She closed the fridge slowly. The only good part about school was that she would be able to get away from here, and because she had actual people who loved her there, her friends. Momo looked at the clock on the wall at the far end of the kitchen. 5:30 A.M. She should probably get going to school. No, her school did not start at this time, it actually started around 8:00. But she always wanted to try and make it out of the house before her mother got home with her 'client'. Momo had made that fatal mistake _once_. Once, she stayed home until she could actually start walking to school and be there on time. But, throughout the time that she got ready, she always heard her mothers moans and gasps for breath from the other room. She also heard some dirty things they were saying to each other. When she was home then, she felt like crying.

Momo hurriedly started for the door, when she, to her horror, heard it click and her mother's and another man's voice coming in. She froze in her tracks as she saw her half naked mother come in through door, making out with another man. She saw all the details between them too. The groping, the tongues…

"What the hell…?" The man groping her mother snapped as he looked at Momo. She flinched and back away when her mother turned around and glared at her.

"Why the hell are you not at school you little cunt?" She snapped, approaching Momo in a harmful way. Momo started to back away from her mother, but she grabbed her hair and yanked her towards her.

"What did I say about you being here when I'm with a fucking client!?" She yelled, and the back of her hand made contact with Momo's face. Momo yelped and fell onto the floor with a thump. She started to scramble up to her feet, but her mother's foot cracked her in her stomach, which made her fall back down and scream in pain.

"Don't let it happen again, you fucking bitch." Her mother spat, and then she turned back to the man. "Now, where would you like to do it?" She asked seductively, grabbing his hands and rubbing them up and down her body.

That was enough for Momo. She got the strength to make it to her feet, and bolted out the door, not looking back at her mother and the man. Her tears started to flow down her face as she raced down the street. She started to cough from the cold air, and then held her stomach from the pain it was causing.

When she got about 3 blocks away from her house, she slowed down her pace to a slow walk. She was breathing heavily now, deep shaky breaths. Why did this have to happen to her? What the hell did she ever do wrong! It's not like she goes out and drinks all night, or brings home random men to let them take advantage of her!

So, what had she done to have this as her consequence!?

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

When she saw buses starting to show up at the front of her school, she wiped her tears away and got up from the little wooden bench that was sitting under a tree in a park right across the street from her school. She looked around her for her bag…

Shit! She forgot her bag! Even more yelling was awaiting for her today. She sadly got up from her cozy seat and started her off for the entrance of her school.

"Momo!"

Momo quickly looked up to find a waving Matsumoto, Rukia, and Orihime at the other side of the street. Momo smiled slightly waved back, looking both ways and then starting to run across the street. But when she did that, a sharp pain pulsed in her stomach and winced, gagging harshly.

"Momo! A-Are you alright!?" Orihime yelled, and Momo quickly waved her hand, reassuring that she would make it. When she found herself her rightful place beside her friends, she stopped bent over, holding her stomach tightly. She started to gag, but then sucked it up. Matsumoto and Rukia supported her as she straightened up.

"Was this….?" Matsumoto asked, looking down at Momo in concern. Momo just nodded.

"I swear, if I ever see that bitch of a mother…" Rukia mumbled in anger under her breath. Momo gave a weak smile.

"Thank you for your concern Rukia, but I'm fine. And remember to not tell anyone!" She exclaimed, but then she suddenly winced. They all flinched at the sight of her, and they put supporting hands on her. She just brushed them off.

"We can't make this suspicious. I have to just act like nothing happened," She told them, and they all looked at each other in concern.

"Guys!" Momo groaned, "Come on! We need to get to class!"

She started before them, making sure she looked like nothing happened.

Hopefully, the school day would never end.

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Why did the day go so fast? The one time when she _wanted_ the school day to go slowly, it did the total opposite. She sighed at the thought of having to go to Mr. Lausser's class. He's going to go crazy with his yelling today.

As she walked down the hall on the second floor, she glanced up and at his door. She winced, thinking about the horror of his annoying voice pierce her mind and the embarrassment of him yelling at her in front of everyone. What made it worst was that she was late every day.

She finally made it to the door. She let out an exasperated sigh and then looked at the door. She gently slid it open, peaking her head inside to look around the classroom. And then, something caught her by surprise. There was a man leaning his weight against the teacher's desk, holding a book up with one hand and the other placed on the desk of mahogany. He had snowy white hair, and he had emerald eyes. He was much taller then she was, and he wore black slacks with a long sleeved collar shirt, with his sleeves rolled up to his elbows. Wait, where was Mr. Lausser? Was this man their teacher for today?

She suddenly jumped when she saw that he looked back at her.

"Thank you for joining us Ms. Hinamori. Would you mind taking a seat?" He said in a serious tone, which made her want to blush. But, how did he know her name? She bowed slightly. "I'm v-very sorry, sensei." She stuttered, wincing a bit from her wound on her stomach. She quickly walked back to her seat at the back of her class. The teacher sighed and looked back at the brunette.

"Well, since you were late and missed my introduction…My name is Mr. Hitsugaya."

At the sound of his voice, all the girls in the class sighed with pleasure. Momo quickly looked around the room at her classmates and then back at the teacher. He met Momo's gaze, and then cut it off after a brief second.

"Well, everyone, turn to page 165 in your textbooks. We will be learning about equations." He said, getting up and walking to the board. Momo, being by the window, got bored with it already and looked out the window at the sight below. She saw a couple walking their dog on the side walk, and she smiled. But then she thought about love, which made her smile fade. She had never been lucky with love. She never thought herself as pretty, or has a good personality at all. She watched as they laughed with each other, just by watching them she could feel that they loved each other. _If only I had someone—_

_**BANG!**_

"Eeeeep!!"

Momo jumped in her seat when she heard the book smash onto her desk. Mr. Hitsugaya, his eyebrow twitching with annoyance, looked down at her.

"Ms. Hinamori, please pay attention. And stay here after class has ended. I need a word with you."

Momo's expression completely changed from scared to total raw confusion. Why did he want to see here after class? He just met her!

Mr. Hitsugaya turned his back to her, let out a sigh, and then walked to the front of the room. All the girls in the class turned to glare at Momo, and Momo just looked a bit frightened. _What is going on!?_

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"Okay, you may leave." Mr. Hitsugaya called over the class, and everyone got up and started to the door.

_Maybe I could sneak out…_

Momo crouched down behind a group of students who were heading for the door. As she was so close that she could see down the hallway…

"Momo Hinamori. You stay." Mr. Hitsugaya yelled to her. Momo quickly jumped up, a chill running down her spine by the sound of him saying her name. She glanced over at him and he was looking at her, leaning on his desk like he was when she first walked in the classroom and gesturing her to come to him. She looked down at the ground and slowly walked over to him, and then stood right in front of him. She didn't look up at his face, while he looked down at her.

"I heard from Mr. Lausser that you aren't doing so great in this class." He said, and he pulled himself to stand up straight, which made Momo jump from how close they were. She made a tiny step backwards.

"…So I agreed and we made a deal that I would tutor you after school everyday."

Momo's head snapped up to meet his eyes.

"I-I can't do that sensei!" She burst out, but then quickly covered her mouth and cursed under her breath. He looked down at her confusedly.

"Well, if it's with your parents, I'll call them and—"

"No!!" She burst out again, "I-I mean no. I will be able too. T-Thank you for your concern sensei!"

Momo quickly bowed to him and ran out of the room, leaving a dumbfounded Hitsugaya. He ran over to the door to catch her, but, she was gone. _What was that for?_

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Damn it, what was she going to tell her parents? If she said that she was going to have to stay after school everyday, she was surely going to be punished. Her parents had this weird thing about her coming home right after school. It was probably because they didn't want anyone to know that they have been abusing Momo.

Momo walked up her driveway and up to the door of her house, hesitating to go in. _Mr. Hitsugaya is going to catch on. I'm going to have so many bruises tomorrow…_

She quietly opened the door.

"I-I'm home…"

**Like like? O.O Sorry if there are any mistakes, I'm like really sleepy D: But if you have any questions then ask and I will answer! :DD But…If you did like it….or even if you didn't………**

**REVIEWW!! :DDD It'll make meh reeeeeeeally happy! :O**


End file.
